While gardening implements have become more technologically advanced, there is still a need for manual gardening devices. For instance, the common garden hoe is still one of the most widely used manual gardening devices. Garden hoes generally chop weeds and soil, and work the surface of the soil and cut weed roots below the surface. Standard garden hoes, however, permit work accomplished at a rather slow rate of speed. Mainly, this is due to a single blade being employed to work the soil in a single direction, requiring movement around the plants by the user to operate the hoe in various directions.
Farming rows are commonly used to create parallel lines of a particular harvest, with a trough separating each row to allow room for growth and for access to each row by a farmer, harvester, or mechanism in service therefor. The use of organized rows also maximizes the use of a given area of land, allowing the most crops to be harvested at once, if desired. Garden areas are usually built such that there is an aligned order to the way plants or vegetables are planted. Gardeners prefer to have even rows to walk through an adequate space to till their gardens. This is true even if the area is not in a rectangular or square shape or where circular rows or rows in an arc may be preferable. Having even rows improves the appearance of the garden, allows the plants to flourish, and is the most efficient way to seed a patch of earth. Planting in rows allows for a systematic way of getting the most planting space from a particular area. This is particularly true when the land is relatively small in size. The space between rows is dependent on the specific crop and the space required by the gardener or farmer resulting from an expected growth size of plants in each row.
In the past, a variety of tools have been used for the purpose of tilling and creating organized rows on a farm or garden. Unfortunately, prior garden hoe devices available do not allow for multiple rows to be plowed manually at one time. A user must work one row at a time and spend additional time aligning consecutive rows, which often includes use of additional tools, such as stakes and string, and/or various methods, to make sure the rows are parallel with each other. Such procedures result in increased time and effort producing a uniform plot of land for gardening, which can result in loss of productivity.